<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Out My Name by skullstrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269593">Call Out My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings'>skullstrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Desk Sex, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), erejean - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes to pick up his boyfriend from work, but what he doesn’t expect is his boyfriend’s hot boss there to deliver some bad news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Levi x Eren</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Out My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I.E, Jean is cheating on Eren and then Eren and Levi fuck after getting buzzed. </p><p>And did I google “sex songs” so I can come up with a title for this story?? Maybe. Coming up with titles is hard.</p><p>My Mr. Ackerman story is very slow burn, so I need these characters to have Sex so I can feel complete ??? It’s weird. </p><p>But hope you enjoy this short, smutty story. Of course, I had an idea in my head of a restaurant AU but I can’t ever complete long chaptered fics for some reason. So enjoy this one shot? I wrote this in a Day so forgive me !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to the restaurant was miserable—heavy rain for <em>miles</em>. Eren couldn’t see a damn thing, so he simply turned on his headlights and prayed for the best.</p><p>After entering a random shopping plaza and taking meddlesome turns, maybe even a few u-turns, the restaurant appeared. It took glancing at his car’s GPS and praying, but he finally made it. He was just grateful he got here in one piece. </p><p>It was a modern, sloped building with brilliant lights installed in the pavement and alongside the angles of the exterior. The sign simply read <strong>LEVI’S</strong> in bold, intimidating letters. There were little cars scattered in the parking lot, as predicted. It was past closing time, after all.</p><p>Eren slammed the door to his car and fastened his jacket closer to his body. With a hand framed over his face in an attempt to shield himself from the rain, he sprinted to the restaurant entrance.</p><p>There, he saw that the lights were still on and there was a short man sweeping the front. He adorned a crisp, white uniform and black pants with black chef shoes. His sweeping was so meticulous that Eren was hypnotized for a second—he’s never seen someone be so obsessed with sweeping before!</p><p>The brunet shook the rain out of his head and reached forward, rapping his knuckles on the glass door.</p><p>The chef turned and glared, Eren gulping immediately.</p><p>The man had fringed, black bangs that hung over a closely shaved undercut. His hair looked impeccably shiny as well, prompting Eren to have the strange reaction of wanting to run his hair through it. But he was a handsome dude, with petite yet elegant features—like his slim nose, his pouty lip and almond shaped eyes. Though, Eren could use less of the resting bitch face.</p><p>And to Eren’s shock, the man simply ignored Eren!</p><p>Scowling, the brunet reached forward and knocked more vigorously, determined to be let in.</p><p>The chef visibly sighed before turning around and glaring. Eren held his stance, refusing to be stepped on by someone so short and grouchy looking.</p><p>The man approached the door, the movement causing his chef uniform to shift ever so slightly so that Eren could see colorful tattoos lurking amongst pale skin.</p><p>The door launched back with a jingle from the bell, prompting Eren to step backwards.</p><p>“We’re closed, asshole,” The man scowled, pointing a stern finger at the painted numbers on the door. “Can’t you <em>read</em>?”</p><p>Immediately, Eren was turned off from the man’s adverse attitude. He also had a slight accent, almost as though English might be the man’s second language.</p><p>“I’m here to pick up my boyfriend,” Eren pressed, crossing his arms and attempting to return the man’s glare.</p><p>The chef raised a black eyebrow, scanning the outsider up and down. “If you say so.” He stepped to the side and allowed Eren to enter the restaurant.</p><p>It was warm. The lighting was dim and almost orange, with the interior décor being modern and Eastern Asian at the same time. There were twisting hallways shielded by paper dividers. It was welcoming and also cool and high class! It was no wonder Jean made so much money working here. Eren felt poor just standing in the lobby (which also had a small pond, by the way).</p><p>“So who’s your boyfriend?” The chef immediately asked, holding his broom at the ready. Eren scoffed, and found his closed off attitude to be unnecessary.</p><p>“He’s a waiter here,” Eren said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Jean?”</p><p>Levi had a blank stare before it morphed into a furrowed confusion. Eren could almost see the gears turning in the shorter man’s head. Lighting flashed through the windows, causing the light to flicker. </p><p>“Jean <em>Kirstein</em>?” Eren offered, a little annoyed. “Tall, lanky, blond and brown hair—?”</p><p>The chef held up a swift hand. “I’m not dumb. I know who you’re talking about. I just . . . I’ll let him know you’re here. Stand right there and <em>don’t touch anything</em>.”</p><p>“Will do,” Eren called after the man as he disappeared down a hallway. “My name’s <em>Eren</em> by the way!” He huffed as he realized the short chef already disappeared.</p><p>Rocking back and forth on his heels, Eren found himself in a particularly awkward conundrum here.</p><p>Here he was, pacing around an expensive restaurant. It was tall, elegant and looked massive! His boyfriend has worked here for nearly a year now, and embarrassingly, Eren’s never made the effort of visiting or asking about his coworkers. All he knew about the place is that it was owned by a world renowned chef and Jean made a shit load of money.</p><p>Eren was partially to blame for his lack of knowledge on the place. After all, he was pretty busy with school. You don’t become an aspiring lawyer by slacking off and twiddling your thumbs.</p><p>There was no music in the restaurant playing, so Eren heard the urgent whispers of maybe Jean and the chef from earlier. This was weird.</p><p>Eventually, the form of his boyfriend came out, looking rather flustered. He was followed closely by the chef, who also looked gravely regretful about the entire situation.</p><p>Eren smoothed out his jacket and straightened at the sight, smiling a bit at his boyfriend. He was sure that Jean would be pleasantly surprised that Eren took time out of his busy schedule to surprise him at work.</p><p>“Hey!” Eren grinned. “Surprise!”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Was Jean’s first question. It sounded offended, making Eren do a double take. </p><p>Eren frowned. “Picking you up? I have a movie at my place and some frozen pizza . . . ?”</p><p>Jean exchanged looks with the chef, who only put up defensive hands and backed away, pretending like he wasn’t listening. Eren was confused.</p><p>“I have a ride home,” Jean nodded, his smile tightening. “So you don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>Eren’s face fell, and he flashed an embarrassed look at the chef. The chef caught his eye and whistled a tune, pretending to be interested in the ceiling patterns.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Eren asked dejectedly. “I know I’ve been busy, but I’m done with exams now and-and we can hang out!”</p><p>Jean huffed, waving a hand before scratching the back of his neck. “I know, I’m sorry, but I promised my friend we’d go home together. I’ll let you know though, okay? Bye.”</p><p>The brunet leaned forward for a kiss, to which Jean grimaced at before accepting. He turned swiftly and, without another word, turned and disappeared into the twisting hallways of the restaurant.</p><p>Eren was stunned. He couldn’t believe he drove all this way to attempt to surprise his boyfriend only to be rejected. Jean was surely upset with him for some reason, and now Eren had a lot of groveling to do.</p><p>The chef in question looked between the empty space where Jean once stood and where Eren now is. He sighed before walking over and clapping Eren on the back.</p><p>“Come to my office, kid. There’s a lot you should know.”</p><p>-</p><p>The sake washed down Eren’s throat—thick and sweet, yet fragrant all at once. Eren scrunched his nose at the sensation, but forced his eyes shut.</p><p>“I can’t believe he’s been cheating on me,” Eren mumbled, glaring into his tiny, porcelain cup, now devoid of alcohol.</p><p>The chef who’s name Eren learned was Levi sighed, chugging down his own bottle of sake. He was sat on his desk, his chef coat now off and folded neatly next to him. Eren was sitting in a neighboring leather chair, scrubbing the ends of his fingers into his eyes and sulking.</p><p>Levi had just finished explaining the situation to him. Jean has been cuddling and going home with a certain chef for the last few weeks. Some tall guy named Marco, a name Eren heard of in passing.</p><p><em>That stung.</em> Eren frowned. </p><p>“Sorry, kid,” Levi mumbled. “I didn’t want to be the one to tell you.”</p><p>“No, I get it,” Eren sighed, disappointment and heartache soaking his heart. “Appreciate it, though.” He wondered if Jean was the one to ask his boss to break the news to Eren—no way. Jean was a fucking <em>coward</em>.</p><p>“Everyone told me he was with Marco, so I just assumed . . . I mean, he never said anything about having a <em>boyfriend</em>. And you said you were together how long—?”</p><p>“Five months.”</p><p>“No harm, no foul,” Levi shrugged honestly. “Less than a year. No kids. No apartment. No marriage. You’ll be fine.” His words were harsh, and while Eren appreciated the underlying message, he still felt shitty. </p><p>Eren groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, but I also liked him. I mean sure, he was an ass, but like—I dunno—“</p><p>“He’s bad at mopping.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Eren yelled indignantly. “And he was very whiny—‘<em>Meh, Eren, you always study! Suck my dick, Eren! My love language is physical touch, Eren!’ </em>God!”</p><p>Levi’s eyes narrowed, shaking his head disapprovingly. “I hate that. You deserve better.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah I do.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes roamed, making Eren feel hotly uncomfortable for a brief second.</p><p>The chef hummed, leaning back on his desk and eyeing Eren down. His dark lashes cast shadows across his pale face, the fluorescent lights above making the older man look grim and . . . <em>sexy</em>. The alcohol was getting to Eren.</p><p>“So you’re Levi as in . . . <em>Levi’s</em>, huh?” Eren changed the subject quickly. “This is your place, then?”</p><p>“Yep,” Levi hummed. “I got tired of being on TV for screaming at dumb fucks. So here I am, laying low in my sushi restaurant in a bumfuck college town.”</p><p>Eren nodded absentmindedly, finding no offense in the statement. Shiganshina was <em>indeed</em> a bumfuck college town, but he was grateful for the small size and good food. That’s all he could be grateful for nowadays, right?</p><p>
  <em>Wait! </em>
</p><p>“You’re Levi <em>Ackerman</em>!” Eren sprung forward, eyes wide open. “You—You did that show! <em>Kitchen Calamity</em>! You went to people’s nasty restaurants and made them better! Holy shit . . .”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s me.”</p><p>“That is <em>so</em> cool!” Eren laughed, pouring himself another serving of sake. “Man, I was <em>obsessed</em> with that show in high school. I even wanted to be a chef for a bit because of that but—yanno, school.”</p><p>“Don’t make me feel old, kid,” Levi grimaced. “But glad you enjoyed it while you did.”</p><p>“So what happened?”</p><p>The raven scoffed, twirling the small glass of sake in his hands. “You were just delivered some devastating news about infidelity and you’re star struck? You’re funny, Eren.”</p><p>The brunet grinned at his own name falling out of the former celebrity’s mouth, butterflies erupting in his stomach. “What can I say? I’m a funny person.”</p><p>A silence passed between them, Eren’s eyes hazing over dangerously. Levi took note, not wanting the kid to be ingesting any more sake after this. Levi also didn’t trust himself to not act on impulses tonight.</p><p>He leaned on one hand, flat on his desk. It’s been awhile since he got laid. Opening the restaurant and moving and sorting out a new menu was a tiresome process, and unfortunately, the celebrity didn’t have anyone to take it out on. There were a few servers who were cute enough to pass, but god forbid Levi land himself in a scandal. His reputation is fairly sparkly clean, after all.</p><p>“But I mean,” Eren was the one the change the subject. “It’s cool and all you have your own place, now. Is the food good?”</p><p>Levi chuckled. “You’re teasing me.”</p><p>“You seem to like it.”</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. “You’re gonna cross a line you wish you never did, kid.”</p><p>Eren grinned crookedly. “What’s wrong with fucking my cheating boyfriend’s boss?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Levi answered quickly, ducking his head to down some more sake. “So long as he’s an ex.”</p><p>A brown eyebrow raised. How interesting. Levi seemed to have a pretty high moral ground for somebody who was about to have sex with a complete stranger.</p><p>“I’ll text him that it’s over,” Eren stated, his words coming out more like a beg than a promise. “Tonight, I swear.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you come over here?”</p><p>-</p><p>Levi wasn’t a gentle kisser by any means, he seemed to almost bite and suck into Eren’s mouth, spreading the taste of sake and something uniquely Levi all about. His hands also roamed, gripping Eren’s ass and hips appreciatively, groaning wantonly.</p><p>Eren pulled back, Levi panting for breath beneath him. Dark eyes fluttered to his, questioning him dangerously.</p><p>Making out in a stuffed office space obviously wasn’t the most comfortable of thing to do, especially after getting your heart broken.</p><p>But Eren didn’t care, because he was making out with a rich, hot older dude who used to be on TV. He was sitting on his desk in his big, beautiful restaurant and he’s never felt more alive! </p><p>Actually, it might be less weird if Eren forgot all about Levi’s TV presence entirely.</p><p>“I wanna see your tattoos,” Eren confessed, his hands stroking the hem of Levi’s white t-shirt. The raven was stocked beneath the clothing, all hard muscle and broad shoulders. Eren wished he could say the same, but school is eating up any time to go to the gym.</p><p>Levi scoffed, a playful smile at his lips. “I think that’s something that should be rewarded than given, don’t you think?”</p><p>Eren shuddered at the domineering tone.</p><p>Levi yanked on Eren’s shirt and brought him down to Earth, biting and kissing the tanned flesh of Eren’s neck. The brunet held back a moan, gripping fists into Levi’s shirt. Hot fire spread about his skin, sinking to his gut and curling arousal underneath.</p><p>“You have to be a good boy, Eren,” Levi spoke, his voice gravelly. Eren’s breath hitched at the sentence, his knees going weak. “Turn around.”</p><p>Eren followed instructions, turning and then being surprised when he was bent over the desk Levi was just sitting on. Immediately, hands ran over his chest, back and ass, making the brunet shudder. His hands ran flat until his fingers hooked into Eren’s pants, roughly tugging them towards the ground.</p><p>“Levi . . .” Came the breathless whisper. His ass was exposed now, hitting the warm air of the office. His cock was twitching at the revelation that Levi, in all his muscular and tattooed glory, was looming right behind him.</p><p>He heard a bottle cap opening and stirred. Levi doesn’t waste any time.</p><p>A slick finger was introduced to Eren’s entrance, simply rubbing and soaking Eren’s hole. The brunet gasped and buckled underneath his touch, gripping the desk edge beneath.</p><p>“Beg for it, Eren,” Levi beckoned, one hand stroking his home gingerly while the other hand rubbed Eren’s ass. His touches were affectionate and slow, unlike his kissing from earlier.</p><p>Eren flattened himself against the desk, finding the slow movements to be torture. “Please . . . Levi . . . I need your cock.”</p><p>“How badly?” He asked, a hand gripping the mound of flesh beneath.</p><p>The brunet moaned, the weight of the alcohol storming within while also feeling at the height of his pleasure. Jean was nothing like this in bed—he was too hesitant, too inaccurate and far too selfish.</p><p>“So badly,” Eren raised his hips, arching his back ever so slightly. “I want you inside me of me <em>so</em> badly.”</p><p>Levi hummed, satisfied with the begging. He dipped his finger delicately into Eren, the flesh burying him to the first knuckle. Eren sighed, his core pulsating at the scraps of pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, that feels so good!” Eren cried, biting into his bottom lip. “<em>Ungh</em>—Levi, please—I-I want it so bad.”</p><p>A quick hand struck Eren’s ass, making the brunet yelp. The hot pain soared across Eren’s back, ricocheting as pleasure into his spine. Eren has never been spanked before, much less by someone he barely knew.</p><p>“Patience,” Levi growled. “You don’t want to be punished, do you?”</p><p>Eren bit back his response, in which he wanted to scream<em> ‘YES!’</em>. He decided to stay in Levi’s good graces, however, only shaking his head and remaining silent.</p><p>“Good,” The man approved, finally burying his finger. Eren bit back a moan as he swayed his finger ever so slightly, stretching him open.</p><p>“I wanna hear you, Eren,” The man ordered, dipping another finger in. Eren’s breath hitches, not expecting Levi to be moving forward so quickly. “Don’t be afraid to be loud.”</p><p>Eren complied, letting out a groan as Levi scissored him open. They kept at this grueling pace for awhile, where Levi would gently work Eren open while breathing compliments. Whenever Eren would grow too silent, Levi would brush against his prostate, making the brunet mewl like a cat.</p><p>“You’re getting close,” Levi noted, finally slipping in a third finger. “But you’re taking my fingers so well, Eren. I could watch you like this all night, you know?”</p><p>Eren could only breathe heavily, his eyes screwed shut in focusing on keeping his arousal at bay. He wasn’t sure how they’ve barely done fore play and Levi was at the verge of making him cum. This was a disaster.</p><p>”You’re tight,” The raven sang. “And your ass is so fucking perky.” His other hand gripped it appreciatively. </p><p>Eren drank in these compliments, never want this to end. </p><p>The brunet was never this much of a pillow queen during sex. Often times, he would bite back and say something smart, prompting him to get fucked even harder. But there was something about Levi that made Eren roll over on his back, open for the taking.</p><p>Levi slipped away his fingers, making Eren take in a cold breath and sit up on his elbows. He turned over and saw that Levi was <em>finally</em> stripping down naked, starting with his shirt.</p><p>The raven pulled off the material, with vibrant blue, green and purple tattoos covering the entirety of Levi’s arms and some on his chest. There were too many tattoos to be pointed out, like numbers, animals and flowers.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Eren’s jaw dropped. Levi scoffed, folding the shirt and setting it on the chair.</p><p>“You’re too generous, kid.”</p><p>“If you don’t let me suck your cock I will leave a bad review.”</p><p>Levi’s brows raised before he laughed, his eyes crinkling and his smile stretching. Eren was surprised. He didn’t think his shitty joke would make someone as pissed off looking as Levi <em>laugh</em>.</p><p>“Be my guest,” Levi stated, pulling down his pants and kicking off his shoes.</p><p>At the sight of Levi’s hard cock, Eren melted. It was perfect in all its forms—thick, heavy looking and powerful. This felt like a dream. This felt like Eren almost had no right to be looking at this cock.</p><p>The brunet dropped to his knees, running his long fingers all over Levi’s thick thighs. He played with some thicker hairs near his groin, staring up at the older man innocently.</p><p>Eren’s process was slow. He began by kissing Levi’s pale skin, his fingers digging into soft flesh and gripping ever so slightly. Once Eren kisses the spot between his cock and bellybutton, Levi let out an audible sigh.</p><p>He half expected Levi to scold him for teasing and taking so long, but the man looked as stoic as ever. Eren wanted to change that. <em>Badly</em>.</p><p>He stroked Levi’s cock slowly but firmly, causing an involuntary buckle in the older man’s hips. Levi watched through hooded eyes and Eren stroked the man a little bit faster, causing a few drops of precum to gather at the tip.</p><p>Instinctively, Eren swallowed the tip in his mouth and moaned at the taste. Levi was salty, presumably from his hard day at work today. This intoxicated Eren—thinking about sucking off Jean’s boss right after being told of his infidelity. This was a power trip like no other.</p><p>Eren gripped the base and worked around Levi’s cock. Levi wasn’t exactly easy to suck off, considering his size, but it felt immensely satisfying to have such a powerful man be weakened. Levi moaned as Eren took him deeper, tangling his hands in chocolate brown hair.</p><p>His jaw ached as he began a steady rhythm of bobbing his head and twisting Levi’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>Levi grabbed onto his hair a bit tighter before pulling back the man from his cock. A string of saliva followed as Eren gasped in a deep breath, meeting Levi’s eyes with wet ones.</p><p>Without another word, Levi lifted Eren to his feet and bent him over the desk, the cool wood hitting hot skin like ice. Eren groaned appreciatively, spreading his legs and jerking his cock lazily.</p><p>Behind him, he heard Levi fumble around with something before an empty condom wrapper fell in front of Eren’s face.</p><p>Levi wasted no time in pressing the thick head of his cock at Eren’s already slick entrance.</p><p>Eren tried not to laugh at the fact he had to bend his knees in order for Levi to reach. Any distracting thoughts were whisked away by Levi entering Eren. His cock was thick, stretching and burning Eren harder than his fingers ever did.</p><p>“You okay?” Asked the gravelly voice behind him.</p><p>Eren took a gulp of warm air, feeling almost suffocated from the heat of Levi’s body and the strain of his cock. He turned and met with Levi’s darkened gaze, the sight being enough to make Eren’s cock twitch.</p><p>“Go,” Eren ordered weakly, his nails digging into the wood of the desk. He was <em>ready</em>. There was this need for Eren to be split open by Levi, to be wrecked so hard he would forget about that stupid horse face. </p><p>Levi smirked, pressing his hips forward until his cock was buried to the hilt. Eren let out a languid moan, finding that Levi’s cock reached places he’s never felt.</p><p>The raven circled a hand up towards Eren’s jaw, gripping and forcing Eren’s head back. Eren moaned at this, finding the sudden display of dominance to be nearly overwhelming.</p><p>Levi began thrusting, his guttural moans like lightning shot to Eren’s spine. “You’re so tight, Eren. Fuck—!” He gripped the tanned throat, the other hand anchoring himself on Eren’s hips.</p><p>Eren was getting close. The hot curl in his gut was only getting tighter, and it would only be a matter of time before—</p><p>“I need you to cum, Eren,” Levi’s breathless voice came. The hand retreated from his throat and went down to his groin, jerking Eren off in time with his thrusts. Eren’s cock was slick from the precum, and Levi’s skilled fingers moved like magic along his shaft. </p><p>“Ngh—Levi!” Eren called, his arms growing weak on the desk. “Fuck—Levi—<em>please</em>—“</p><p>“That’s right, Eren,” Levi beckoned, the other hand gripping tighter into his hips. There was a dark part of Eren that wanted Levi’s hands to leave marks, to show everyone what he did. To show <em>Jean</em> what he did. “<em>Come for me.</em>”</p><p>Eren whimpered, his lip bleeding from now hard he bit into it. “I’m close—God, Levi please . . . <em>Harder</em>, baby!”</p><p>Levi obliged, delivering brutal thrusts to Eren’s body. The entire desk shook, to which Levi disregarded. Eren took this beautifully, moaning and crying and blubbering Levi’s name.</p><p>The sight of Eren spread before him was almost too much. Sweat clung to his lithe body and his eyes were completely lost in ecstasy, his mouth clenched. Levi wondered how it was possible for someone to look so beautiful and sexy during sex.</p><p>After a few more strokes, Levi’s body seized and began going rigid as he spilled inside of Eren. The pleasure was heightened, taking his breath away and making his vision black out. But before he came, there was a millisecond of Eren clenching down on his cock, groaning out a strangled sentence. The brunet spilled ropes of cum all over the desk and Levi’s hand.</p><p>Levi was the first to come to, slipping out of Eren and grimacing at the aching feeling in his legs. Due to their height difference, Levi definitely had to strain the entire time. But that was a sacrifice well worth it.</p><p>Eren was collapsed over the desk, looking thoroughly wrecked and exhausted. Cum dribbled out, leaking down onto his leg. Levi, surprisingly, couldn’t afford the energy of being disgusted at that. In fact, he was only enticed by the visual.</p><p>“I bet Jean’s never left you like that,” Levi remarked confidently, slipping off the condom and tying it off. He tossed the discarded garbage into the trash can, thankful he didn’t miss. </p><p>Eren suppressed a groan, using wobbly arms to lift himself off the desk. “No, I can’t say that he has.”</p><p>Levi scoffed and threw Eren his shirt. “Get cleaned up, there’s a bathroom downstairs.”</p><p>Eren looked at him incredulously, though, a faint smile on his lips. “Boy, you sure know how to treat a lady.”</p><p>“I’ll make you dinner, too,” Levi promised, finding his underwear and slipping it back on.</p><p>Eren’s eyebrows raised. “No shit? You’ll cook for me? Right now?”</p><p>The chef rolled his eyes. “And don’t make me regret it. Let’s go, shall we?”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren looked up at the impressive building and sighed. He hasn’t been here since last week, when Levi invited him to drink with some friends, but the stature managed to be intimidating every single time.</p><p>
  <em>Suck it up, Eren. </em>
</p><p>He pushed open the door, attempting to hide the poorly wrapped present behind him.</p><p>The bell to the entrance chimed, causing the employees within to raise their head in slight alarm.</p><p>Jean spoke first. “We’re not open—<em>Eren</em>?!”</p><p>The brunet narrowed his eyes at his ex boyfriend. The man sat lazily behind the counter, looking dumb and as shocked as ever.</p><p>Truth be told, he hasn’t seen Jean since that one rainy night a couple of months ago. He’s managed to avoid the horse face whenever he’d come visit, but today was inevitable.</p><p>“I thought you never wanted to see me again,” Jean scoffed, his eyes absolute fire when staring at Eren. His words were mocking, enough to make Eren clench his jaw. </p><p>The brunet rolled his eyes. “I’m not here to see <em>you</em>, genius.”</p><p>“Eren?” Called a voice from the hall.</p><p><em>There</em>.</p><p>Levi appeared, adorning his usual cleaning get up whenever the man was opening the restaurant. He wore a couple of pain bandanas, one around his head and one around his neck to cover his mouth. He had bright yellow cleaning gloves and knee high boots, as if cleaning the restaurant was some tactical job.</p><p>“Hey,” Eren smiled warmly, knowing his affections would be returned. Levi walked forward and pressed his lips against Eren’s, who gladly returned the favor.</p><p>Jean’s jaw fell to the floor, his eyes as big as his mouth can be.</p><p>“I have your birthday present,” Eren waved the box in his face, grinning cheekily. “Your <em>Christmas</em> present is coming later, though.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “Have I been a good boy all year?” He turned and began walking towards his office.</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Eren smiled, following his boyfriend closely behind. He made sure to give Levi a playful smack on the ass as they disappeared into Levi’s office upstairs. </p><p>Jean collapsed into his chair, head in his hands. Grief and shock struck over his face. He couldn’t believe his own two eyes! </p><p>A fellow waitress, Annie, only stared at him pitifully. </p><p>“Can’t say you didn’t deserve it, Kirstein.”</p><p>“Shut up, Annie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and constructive critiques are always always appreciated.</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/skullstrings">twitter</a> for updates, connections or any other inquiries :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>